User talk:Uiuiuy35/35Store/Archive 2
This is an archive. Do not post here. Please leave offers on the current talk page. Leave offers and your MLN username below please, and please do sign. This page is if you want to buy something from my store. Click Here to comment. Archive 1 hey i am joaq96 (mln user: joaq1996)i need rought gems. i will trade you for gypsum or pipes. tell me ok? ;) :I have a spare Rough Diamond for 25 Clicks. Next time sign at the bottom of the page okay, thanks. 00:29, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually, A diamond for for a Gypsum. Okay? 00:33, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I won't leave you alone Hey, there. It's me again, to leave you bankrupt XD. Anywho, would it be cool to do a trade of 25 clicks for 25 clicks?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 02:38, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :) Sure. I guess you where to Click. Where do want your clicks? 15:31, 25 April 2009 (UTC) maybe 2 diamonds for 1 gypsum or not, it's ok. Yes! tell me and i will set up my trade modul joaq96 :Sure, Tell me when you set it up. 19:10, 25 April 2009 (UTC) If you can click on my LEGO Universe modules. Tell me what modules I should click on your page?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 20:14, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :The Electrician's Apperntice Module, if you would. 20:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Me iz done.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 21:32, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I did mine. 21:36, 25 April 2009 (UTC) 21:35, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Me again. When my clicks reload fully again and I can put the correct module on, can you click for the Jeweled Triceratops Masterpiece? Thanks again.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 22:08, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :I'll click, but could you please do 75 Clicks? 50 is kind of a Rip-off for me. 00:39, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sure.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 02:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay, before we start, how many Clicks do you allready have on your DEM? 00:38, 27 April 2009 (UTC) DEM? What's that? Is it the bar that says how many clicks?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 23:01, 27 April 2009 (UTC) D'inosaur '''E'xcavation 'M'odule. 23:54, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Ah. Well, I'm waiting to finish the LEGO Universe rank, and when I'm done I'll set the DEM module for the first time! Yay!!!!! Of course, I'l also be asking for clicks in other areas.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 10:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, tell me when you post your module on, then I will click. 14:21, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Got it up. I'll be giving you 52 clicks right now, and I'll pay the rest when they reload.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 15:22, 3 May 2009 (UTC) BTW, on which module of yours should I click?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 15:24, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Click the Pourman's Appertice Module. I gave you the first 30 Clicks. Tell me when you have the blueprint, and I will stop clicking. 15:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Just gave you 30 clicks. 45 to go.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 19:26, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Now it's 35 clicks to go.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 23:12, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Me iz done with my clicks.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 22:16, 7 May 2009 (UTC) And while this deal is going, I got another one for you. I'll buy your rough sapphire and ruby at 50 clicks altogether. Deal?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 01:50, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Also, in a deal at another shop, someone gave me 15 clicks on the DEM module, so you can remove 15 clicks from those you're giving me, okay?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 13:22, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, just tell me when you harvest the Module, and I'll stop clicking. 15:07, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know. It was just so you could have an idea for when to know that you may be using up extra clicks. So it's not time to harvest yet. Thanks again.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 03:14, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I got another deal for you as well as the DEM one. I sell you 2 Dino Horns, meaning 30 clicks. And I use those to buy one sapphire. Deal?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 21:00, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, mail the Horns and I will mail you the Sapphire. 22:54, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Horns sent, awaiting Sapphire, thanks again, SHUT DOWN XDKanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 23:39, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Your Sapphire is sent. 02:48, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Thxs. BTW, I'll be gone this whole week, so I won't know when to harvest the DEM. Could you try and calculate? I don't want you wasting unneccesary clicks.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 10:29, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Got another deal. Can I sell you 5 Dino Horns and with those clicks buy your rough sapphire and ruby?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 21:54, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I sold the Sappire already, but I can sell o 2 Rubies if you need them. 22:29, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Fine with me.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 02:06, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Could I still sell you the Dino Horns and save the clicks for later on?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 20:01, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Tires Please Hey can I please get 20 tires? My username is grandsalami 20:23, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay, that's 80 Clicks, so give me '''59 On my Electrican's Module, then, when I tell you, put the remaining 21 on my Pourman's Module. 20:53, 2 May 2009 (UTC) OK I gave you 41 clicks just give me a day to get more OK? 21:16, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, I'll send you the first ten tires, tell me when you give the next 18. BTW, I'll lift my rule on no I.P. Loyalty Cards for this, You get points for this. 01:20, 3 May 2009 (UTC) OK I gave you the other 18 clicks tell me when you get your next module up K? 14:20, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, it's up. go ahead and click and I will swnd you the other 10 Tires. 14:24, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Ok i gave you the clicks can i have the tires now? 01:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, Your Tires have been sent. 01:27, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Selling I can sell: *2x thornax *1x iconox's favor *10x Space fuel cells *1x Best Bee *25x Strawberries *20x Flowers *4x Solar Power Cells *1x Ancient Spear Fragment 2 2x thornax Name your price. MLN:keithdsm97 : I'll take the Space cells and Iconox's favor for 29 Clicks. You okay with that? P.S. If you want to break a line, use the tag. 22:31, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Okay deal. Put them on my Plastic Pellet mod. P.S. Thanks for the tip. 01:04, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks for the clicks. *sending items**sent items*LegoManiac97 01:55, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Wait. are you both the same guy? 01:56, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, sorry. You know get 3 points on the loyalty card. 03:00, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Yes I posted that before I had a account.LegoManiac97 03:09, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Bargain I need 10 tires. How about 20 clicks? LegoManiac97 18:40, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, put the clicks on the Pourman's Module. (I owe you because the LEGO.com server is busy. 23:47, 6 May 2009 (UTC) gave you the clicksLegoManiac97 00:18, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, your tires have been sent. 00:20, 7 May 2009 (UTC) thanksLegoManiac97 01:11, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Buying can I have 10 SPCs?[[User:LegoManiac97|'LegoManiac97']][[User:LegoManiac97/Brick and Stud Store|'store']][[User talk:LegoManiac97|'talk']] }} 14:14, 7 May 2009 (UTC) How's 18 Clicks on my Plumber's Module? 22:47, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry I no longer need them I need a dino scale do you have one of those? 01:17, 8 May 2009 (UTC) I sell plenty, how many do you want? 01:37, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Five please so 10 clicks? 02:00, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, go ahead and click. 13:38, 8 May 2009 (UTC) gave you the clicks. 20:27, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, your scales are sent. 23:19, 8 May 2009 (UTC) thanks. 00:03, 9 May 2009 (UTC) engines i would like to buy all of ur engines, please. 10:57, 8 May 2009 (UTC) That will be twelve clicks on my Plumber's Module for three engines. 13:38, 8 May 2009 (UTC) You Owe Me You owe me a point for me buying tires. Account(here is what I have done) sold stuff 3 points bought tires you havn't givin me my points bought scales gave me my 1 point. 00:08, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that, but then I owe you 3 clicks. WHere do want them? 01:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC)My lego club module rank 3. 02:04, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, five clicks. Have a nice day. 02:07, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks 02:14, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Buying Can I have a another pack of Dino scales? 02:05, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, 10 clicks, please. 02:07, 9 May 2009 (UTC) On what? 02:15, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Plumber's Module please. (Until I take it down, just place purchase clicks on that module) 02:16, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks. 02:24, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Darn I have nine clicks how about nine clicks and a spoiler? 02:25, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. 02:44, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for trade 11:59, 9 May 2009 (UTC) do not forget about the card this time. :) 12:40, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Buying Hi can I get a roofing license and a plumbing license? I have an nebular crystal! Okay, place 100 clicks on the Roofing Module and 20 on a Golem. We'll do the Plumber's after. 15:12, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, could you click the Plumber's 120 times instead? 14:08, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Yes I will get it today by the way my MLN is kyleman7558 so add me as a friend. Okay, sure. Remember to sign your posts using ~~~~ 14:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Can you add me as a friend in MLN cause I need you to add me to trade mine is kyleman7558, i am doing my clicks today so could you add me to trade it?? Kyleman7558 21:54, 13 May 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 21:54, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I requested you as a friend so please accept so I can start my clicks because I am waiting for you to accept me as a friend so please hurry up!!!Kyleman7558 07:09, 14 May 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 07:09, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, I am accepting your request. Sorry, I have feild trips all this week and I havn't been on that much. 14:37, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I have finished the clicks so can you trade the plumbers license to me ASAP? pleaseKyleman7558 07:59, 15 May 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 07:59, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for that now could you help me get the roof license?? I will click again today if you reply to this today.Kyleman7558 04:21, 16 May 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 04:21, 16 May 2009 (UTC) How much pipes do you have cause I need 40, I can give you some best bees or some items that you need just send me a list of the items you need and I can try to get them for you ???Kyleman7558 05:09, 16 May 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 05:09, 16 May 2009 (UTC) THANKS I'M CLICKING NOW!!! i want I would like 1 form 20b... Sure, 8 clicks on my Plumber's Module. 20:40, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Ok.... Giving clicks ...sending Form... Form sent. Have a nice day. 20:52, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I would like 1 more please... Okay, same deal as before. 21:07, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Clicking..... Sending: Done. Anything else? 21:19, 9 May 2009 (UTC) TMC Would you like to join TMC(The Merchants Club)? A club to trade with other store owners? It is on my talk page until further notice.(It has been moved here) 02:43, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Buying? Is it possible that I can have all your rough gems? I have a total of 52 clicks so I can do it in three days. Do you mind? 19:37, 12 May 2009 (UTC) sorry, I haven't updated my store for a while. I have 6 Rough Diamonds and 2 Rough Rubies. What will you give for that? 01:56, 13 May 2009 (UTC) i need five rough diamonds and your rubys 20 each? 02:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) That's 160 clicks. Put 23 on my Plumber's and disperse the rest evenly among the Green and Purple Brick Modules. 23:26, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Okay I will start tomorrow i am going to Hershey park today :D 11:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, I am so jealous. 14:07, 21 May 2009 (UTC) HaHaHa. I got to ride abunch of rollercoasters. and I have not been on I will give you 50 right now. 14:24, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Never mind, put the rest on the pourman's module. For some reason you can only get one from a module and that's it. 18:18, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Okay it should reload by tonight. 13:40, 24 May 2009 (UTC) 90 more. 23:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I'll send three to start, and the rest when you give the last clicks. 23:35, 27 May 2009 (UTC) 70 more. 17:56, 28 May 2009 (UTC) All done. 20:16, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks and how many points do I have and can you buy something from my store please and ask if it is not on the list I have not been updating. 00:54, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I have been busy these past few weeks and will take care of that right now. 23:34, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Buying Hello. I am declan47 on MLN. I want to buy all of your Rough Rubies. I can give you the clicks by tomorrow around 4 PM EST. Sorry, I have sold the items in question to LegoManiac97. Sorry. 00:47, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Selling/Buying I can sell a pipe so 20 clicks? 00:58, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Can I have one Rank 4 masterpiece blueprint and can you take off twenty clicks from the pipe. 03:18, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Nevermind about the pipe. 17:46, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Buying I Would like 1 Jewel Triceratops Masterpiece Blueprint.. Where should i put the clicks.. 01:35, 30 May 2009 (UTC) totemic animals I like to buy the totemic animal blueprint clicks in my hawk module.-- 13:44, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, Both of you, Read The Status. 23:27, 9 June 2009 (UTC) MLN I haven't ben on latly but I have a good trade. you give me no clicks and I give you 3 dimonds, and 10 clicks.-- Coupon11 16:17, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I'm so sorry if I have bothred you with this. Plese forgive me.--Coupon11 14:07, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Clicks Hey, there. Can I buy 90 clicks?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 19:40, 15 June 2009 (UTC) trade hey what'll you give me for:253 tornax,3 dino hons,120 nails,2 dino scales,3 heroic books,and 5 space probes Arceusisking123 (talk) 01:15, 19 June 2009 (UTC)aka battle_kid123 free If you store need clicks, I spare some just ask how many. 18:26, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Items: Any Totomic Animal if you have any?, Also 20 Elemental Fires if you have any Signature: 06:45, 13 July 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558 06:45, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Comments:How much Clicks??? fluffy94 Would you trade 1 x 'Spear Fragment 2' & 2 x 'Spear Fragment 1' + ? clicks for the Ancient spear --fluffy94